


Увидимся завтра и каждый день после

by Black_n_red_bird



Category: Oxxxymiron (Musician) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Friends to Lovers, M/M, romantic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24913465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_n_red_bird/pseuds/Black_n_red_bird
Summary: — И надолго ты?— Ну… типа навсегда… в смысле…— Я понял, — перебивает Мирон.— Теперь мы, кажется, соседи, — Ваня опять ерошит чёлку.— Тогда увидимся завтра и каждый день после… до конца временУниверское АУ, где Мирон и Ваня оказываются соседями по комнате.
Relationships: Охра | Johnny Rudeboy/Oxxxymiron (Musician)





	Увидимся завтра и каждый день после

**Author's Note:**

> Dilipa сказала “напиши мохру. дико захотелось почитать”. Вот тебе Мохра)  
> Колсон Бэйкер — это вокалист Machine Gun Kelly.  
> У Вани на будильнике эта песня: Machine gun kelly — Bloody Valentine

Мирон, сколько себя помнил, любил читать. Наверное именно поэтому он учится на литературно-филологическом. У него вся комната завалена книгами. Точнее, ровно половина комнаты, потому что остальная половина обязательно должна принадлежать кому-нибудь другому. Потому что, вообще-то, такие правила всех универов, не он их придумал. Только вот прошёл уже год, как он здесь, но после того странного парня, которого отчислили через пару месяцев после начала семестра, к нему всё ещё никого не подселили. Мирону и одному хорошо, но иногда слишком тихо.

Эти мысли приходят к нему утром понедельника, когда он лежит и пялит в потолок — потому что уже не первокурсник, на пары можно и опоздать. Ему и на первом курсе было не страшно опаздывать — программу он знал на отлично и даже немного сверху.

Его размышления прерывает боль в лопатке. Парень изворачивается, просовывая руку за спину и нащупывает твёрдый корешок. Страну багровых туч он вытаскивает из-под себя и аккуратно складывает на балансирующие на прикроватной тумбе книги.

Мирон не такой книжный задрот, что яблоку негде упасть. Просто он ленивый в плане уборки — она отнимает слишком много времени, которое можно потратить на что-то более полезное и увлекательное.

После небольшого отвлечения, потолок уже не кажется ему столь притягательным, поэтому ему ничего не остаётся, кроме как подняться с кровати и начать уже это день. И всё же, кажется, он безнадёжно опаздывает.

***

Ваня с камерой в руках с самого детства. С того момента, как родители попросили его сфотографировать их «вот тут, чтобы красивые цветы тоже было видно». Снимок получился смазанным, но родители всё равно его хвалили. Ване его вспоминать смешно, но неловко — цветы-то в кадр попали, но вместе с пальцем и обрезанными головами родителей. В итоге, так получилось, что он пошёл на режиссёра и с камерой теперь чуть ли не спит. Всю зарплату с подработок фотографом тратит на новую технику и объективы. Так вот и получилось, что ему теперь нечем платить за квартиру — купил новые линзы, а про оплату забыл.

Ваня ещё на первом курсе отказался от общаги — он не слишком хорошо уживался с кем-то даже в одной квартире, но теперь придётся перебарывать себя и жить с соседом в одной комнате.

Пятый по счёту будильник прерывает его мысли, надрываясь на всю комнату голосом Колсона Бэйкера.

«Да заткнись ты», — думает Ваня, пряча голову под подушку.

Если заиграла эта песня, значит он уже опаздывает. Да и к чёрту! Первой парой всё равно было что-то неважное, да же? Ванин сонный мозг пытается выловить из памяти лист с расписанием, но тот всё никак не даётся.

Лучше будильника действует воспоминание о фамилии препода, который ведёт у него первую пару. Ваня резко подскакивает на кровати, чуть не сваливаясь с неё. Он абсолютно точно безнадёжно опаздывает.

***

Мирон досадливо морщится, захлопывая дверь аудитории. Как он мог забыть, что сегодня у них пара Романа Вениаминовича, который очень жёстко относится ко всем провинившимся или опоздавшим.

«Даже книжку с собой не взял, чтобы время убить, — думает парень, прислонившись к стене возле двери. — Мог бы дальше спать».

Идею пойти в библиотеку пресекают на корню тем, что как только Мирон отлепляется от стены, в него на полной скорости кто-то врезается. Скорей всего тоже такой же опоздавший, но ещё не смирившийся со своей судьбой студент.

Грохот их падения слышит, должно быть, весь корпус. Мирон так точно слышит хруст. Надеется, что не костей.

— Бляяяя, — доносится сверху. — Ты живой? Прости, пожалуйста. Я не думал, что ты начнёшь двигаться.

— Сукааа, — тянет Мирон, ощупывая руку. — Кажется, локоть ушиб.

Распахнувшаяся дверь проходит в нескольких сантиметрах от носа Фёдорова, пытающегося рассмотреть свой ушиб.

— Какого хуя вы тут делаете? — донёсся до них громовой раскат. — Если я сказал, что вы не допущены к паре, то вы должны идти и размышлять о своём поведении, а не устраивать тут непонятно что! Вы что, дерётесь?

— Извините, Роман Вениаминович, — проговорил парень, сбивший Мирона с ног. — Это просто коридорно-транспортное происшествие.

— Евстигнеев, шутки шутить будешь после того, как приходить вовремя научишься, — закатил глаза преподаватель. — Чтобы я вас двоих сегодня больше не видел!

Мирону показалось, что даже дверь захлопнулась с той же интонацией, что и громовой, раскатистый голос его преподавателя.

— Блядь, нахуя торопился.

— Можешь уже, кстати, слезть с меня, — Мирон про себя думает, что они на полу как-то подзадержались.

— А, да, — спохватывается парень. — Ещё раз извини.

Евстигнеев встаёт сам и помогает подняться Мирону.

— Ты как, норм? Что с локтём? — кивает виновник происшествия.

— Вроде ничего серьёзного, просто ударился, — он всё ещё продолжает ощупывать локоть.

— Бля, мог бы дальше спать, — озвучивает Евстигнеев мысль Мирона, досадливо смотря на дверь.

Мирон на это не знает что ответить. Ему, по-правде, от новых знакомств всегда неловко.

— Я Ваня, кстати.

— Мирон.

— Очень приятно.

— Мне тоже, — кивает неловко. — Даже несмотря на ситуацию.

— Чёрт, — Ваня смущённо ерошит свою чёлку. — Мне кажется, что я должен тебе компенсацию.

— Да забей.

— Нет, серьёзно, — настаивает парень. — Пойдём, тебе должно понравится.

— Куда? — Мирон спрашивает уже на ходу.

— Увидишь, — загадочно улыбается парень.

По дороге к чему-то, что «нужно им вот прямо сейчас» — Ваня так и сказал — парни заводят разговор, который увлекает их так, что время проходит незаметно.

— Мороженое? — выгибает бровь Мирон.

— Здесь самое лучшее! Ну давай же, — уговаривает его Ваня. — На улице жара, надо охладиться. Тем более, что я угощаю!

Мирон всё-таки капитулирует под настойчивыми уговорами и мастерскими аргументами.

— Представляешь, потратил все деньги на линзы и на хату не осталось, — делился Ваня своими переживаниями, когда они уже поедали мороженное, сидя в парке на скамейке. — Теперь придётся жить в общаге с соседом.

— Пиздец, ты лох, конечно, — по-доброму смеётся Мирон.

Через некоторое время после общения, он начинает чувствовать себя уютно в Ваниной компании. Словно бы они всю жизнь знакомы.

— У меня есть фотка, где я сижу в коробке с надписью «Коробка для долбоёбов», так что всё оправдано, — смеётся в ответ Ваня.

— Если что, то я живу в тринадцатой комнате, — отсмеявшись, говорит Мирон. — Заходи как-нибудь в гости.

— Серьёзно? Чёрт, подожди! — Ваня пытается дотянуться до своего рюкзака. — Подержи моё мороженое!

Мирон недоумённо косится на нового знакомого, хотя сердце ёкает от внезапной догадки.

— Да, я так и знал! — Ваня победно вытаскивает из рюкзака изрядно помятую бумагу. — Я с завтрашнего дня тоже буду жить в тринадцатой.

— И надолго ты?

— Ну… типа навсегда… в смысле…

— Я понял, — перебивает Мирон.

— Теперь мы, кажется, соседи, — Ваня опять ерошит чёлку.

— Тогда увидимся завтра и каждый день после… до конца времен, — расплывается в улыбке Мирон, торжественно вручая Ване его мороженное.

— Да, — улыбается Ваня. — Увидимся завтра и каждый день после.

***

Иногда, в такие моменты как сейчас, Мирону очень хочется написать книгу «Как изменилась моя жизнь с приходом соседа». Он знает, что не напишет. Также как знает и то, что не будет упрекать Ваню за его небрежность. Насколько бы он сам ненавидел уборку, но он всегда соблюдал хоть какой-то порядок. Когда к нему подселился Ваня, их комната превратилась в небольшой рассадник хаоса.

Мирон прерывает свои мысли на том, что ему всё-таки надо прибраться.

— Почему ты не можешь сама убраться в шкаф? — патетично вопрошает он у рубашки, пристроившейся на его книгах.

«А рубашка-то классная», — думает парень, прикидывая, насколько длинной она ему будет.

В конце концов, то, что попало на территорию Мирона, становится собственностью Мирона. Так же обычно в книгах, да?

Евстигнеев появляется в тот момент, когда Фёдоров крутится возле зеркала, примеряя ванину свою новую рубашку.

— А это не моя рубашка? — подозрительно щурится Ваня.

— Не знаю, — невозмутимо отвечает Мирон, продолжая разглаживать невидимые складки. — Она лежала на моих вещах.

Евстигнеев на это только рассмеялся.

— Ну раз на твоих, то забирай, — Ваня вдруг резко становится серьёзным. — Тем более, что тебе очень идут рубашки. И этот цвет.

Мирон в удивлении вскинул голову, желая рассмотреть выражение лица Вани, но увидел только его спину и закрывающуюся дверь в ванную.

— Что это сейчас было? — тихо спросил парень у своего медленно краснеющего отражения.

***

Ваня очень рад, что его соседом оказался Мирон. Раньше, когда с Ваней жила его бывшая, то ему постоянно прилетали упрёки в том, что он всё разбрасывал, не убирал вещи на место, в невнимательности и вообще «ты плохой сожитель». От Мирона ему прилетают только шутки, предложения сходить прогуляться и иногда подушка в лицо, когда «Вань, заебал, заткни свои чёртовы будильники». Даже когда Ваня вваливается в их комнату после очередной тусы, сосед не ворчит и не отчитывает его.

— Ты как, норм? — спрашивает в такие моменты Мирон, отвлекаясь от книги.

— Вс ок, — падает на кровать Ваня.

— Точно? Может, тебе надо пойти проблеваться?

Ваня на это только мычит отрицательно, зажмуриваясь сильно, чтобы не вертелось всё перед глазами.

— Уверен? Если надо, могу дотащить.

— Нет, Мир. Всё хршо. Ндо поспат.

Ваня эту заботу очень ценит. Поэтому на следующий день, проспавшись, тащит Мирона к магазину самого вкусного мороженого и покупает ему любое, какое он захочет.

А ещё он узнал, что Мирон очень любит читать. Его всегда можно застать вечером за книжкой, и Ване очень нравится смотреть на увлечённое сюжетом, лицо соседа. Как фотографу, естественно!

В последнее время, когда он обрабатывает или просто смотрит получившиеся фотографии, он старается сесть так, чтобы никто не видел экрана. Чтобы никто не знал, что фотографии читающего Мирона занимают где-то около 60% от всех остальных.

Почти каждый вечер для Вани теперь наполнен какой-то особой магией. И каждый из них кажется каким-то особенным, не похожим на предыдущий. Поэтому, пока Мирон читает свои книги, на соседней кровати тихо, почти не слышно, щёлкают створки фотоаппарата.

***

Мирон благодарит всех богов (и тётенек, которые распределяют студентов по комнатам), что его соседом стал именно Ваня. Кто бы ещё стал терпеть мироновские перемены настроения, все эти книги и не выключенный вовремя свет, чтобы дочитать «ещё одну страничку, эта точно последняя».

Парень отрывается от книги, дочитав её полностью. За окном уже начинает светать. Мирон морщится и трёт глаза, понимая, что спать ему осталось недолго. Жизнь научила его вовремя приходить на пары Романа Вениаминовича. Вспомнив о том случае, Мирон кидает взгляд на соседнюю кровать.

Ваня распластался по всей поверхности, лёжа на животе, одна его рука свесилась вниз, а голова повёрнута к Мирону. Парень чуть посапывал, приоткрыв рот, а его чёлка разметалась и теперь доставала до ресниц.

Мирону стало несколько стыдно за то, что Ваня вынужден спать при свете из-за него, но он пока не выключает светильник, а продолжает рассматривать своего друга. Ваня очень красивый по мнению Мирона — не то чтобы его кто-то спрашивал. Почти все девчонки их потока (и не только они), были очарованы им. Когда у Мирона с Ваней были совместные пары, девчонки подходили к ним на переменах, опасливо кидая взгляды на Мирона, гадая, как же они сдружились: крутой парень и книжный задрот, который немного не от мира сего. Мирона грела мысль, что всем этим девчонкам Ваня всегда предпочитает его.

Когда желание коснуться руки Вани начинает зудеть на кончиках пальцев, Мирон всё- таки выключает светильник, закутываясь в одеяло и стараясь не думать о том, кто лежит на соседней кровати.

***

Мирон не то чтобы совсем редко пил, но всегда делал это в компании, когда всем весело. Сейчас же он сидит один в каком-то не слишком популярном баре, в котором занята от силы половина столиков, и рефлексирует, гоняя туда-сюда вискарь по дну стакана.

Он должен был заметить это сразу же! Должен был. Было ведь столько предпосылок, столько деталей, но парень предпочёл до последнего обманывать себя. Мирон обманывал себя до тех пор, пока не стало слишком поздно. Он влюбился в своего соседа и по совместительству друга!

Не то чтобы Мирон был против однополых отношений. Он относился ко всему этому крайне похуистично. Какая разница, какой пол? Главное ведь сам человек и отношения между ними. И всё же он не мог быть уверенным, что у его соседа такое же мнение на этот счёт.

— Твою мать, — бормочет Мирон себе под нос, жестом прося бармена повторить.

В тот вечер Мирон заваливается в общагу чертовски пьяный. Главный вход уже закрыт, да и вахтёрша не пустит его в таком виде. Парень приваливается спиной к растущему у здания дереву и медленно сползает. У него нет ни одной идеи, что теперь делать. Ни с тем, как попасть в общагу, ни со своей жизнью.

«Чёрт бы побрал этого Евстигнеева за то, что он такой…», — пьяный мозг Мирона не способен выдать подходящего слова и останавливается всегда только на «классный».

— Миро? — раздаётся чей-то приглушённый голос.

Парень вскидывает голову, больно стукаясь затылком о ствол дерева, но поблизости никого нет.

— Ну пиздец, допился.

— Миро, — разносится чуть громче.

Парень поднимает голову выше и видит Евстигнеева высунувшегося из окна и держащего в одной руке тлеющую сигарету.

— Вань.

— Не пускают? — Ваня растекается на подоконнике и лениво затягивается.

Мирон думает о том, что шторы в их комнате опять придётся нести стирать, иначе кто-нибудь может запалить.

— Не пускают, — соглашается он.

— Могу показать другой путь в общагу, — хитро лыбится Ваня.

«Да, ему ведь не впервой приходить так поздно и в таком состоянии», — думает Фёдоров, вспоминая все Ванины ночные похождения.

— Так покажи, — пробует Мирон, понимая, что парень не просто так тянет с ответом.

— А что мне за это будет? — Евстигнеев чуть подаётся вперёд, ещё больше свешиваясь из окна.

— А что ты хочешь?

— Чтобы ты побыл моей моделью.

Мирон вскидывает бровь. И только то?

— Хорошо, — соглашается он.

Евстигнеев расплывается в довольной улыбке, тушит бычок об обратную сторону карниза и выбрасывает.

— Подходи к служебному входу, — бросает Ваня до того, как исчезнуть в окне.

Мирон собирается с силами и собирает себя по частям тоже, чтобы встать и дойти до служебного входа в то время, пока весь мир вращается. Или это он вращается? Мирон пьяно хихикает, подходя к своей цели.

— А я смотрю ты прям навеселе, — фыркает Ваня, уже ждущий его у двери.

— А ты знаешь… — парень выдерживает драматическую паузу, — что мы вертимся вокруг мира, а не он вокруг нас.

— Мирон, блядь, — Ваня пытается смеяться не очень громко, чтобы их не услышали. — Как ты до этого дошёл вообще?

— Есть многое на свете, друг Горацио, что и не снилось нашим мудрецам!

— Тише ты, Гамлет. Давай быстрей, пока кто-нибудь не пришёл на этот шум.

Ваня помогает другу дойти до их комнаты, а потом и до кровати тоже.

— Может хоть разденешься? Наутро тебе сто процентов будет фигово, — тормошит Ваня его за плечо.

— In my head, in my head, I'm lyin' naked with you, yeah. In my head, in my head, I'm ready to die holding your hand, — поёт Мирон, находясь уже почти во сне.

— Я, конечно, очень рад, что ты запомнил мой будильник, — фыркает парень, — но это тебе ничем не поможет.

«Если бы он только знал», — горько думает Мирон, всё-таки собрав последние силы и стягивая с себя одежду.

Вырубает его почти сразу же. Так жаль, что лёгкий поцелуй в щёку ему всего лишь снится.

***

Ваня стоял под небольшим выступом карниза университета, пытаясь укрыться в тени. Солнце палило беспощадно. Буквально выжигало всё. Парень бы ни за что не вышел на улицу, но курить хотелось сильнее.

— Когда уже эта жара кончится, — задал он риторический вопрос сам себе.

— Хули ты жалуешься, — разделся у него за спиной голос преподавателя. — Наслаждайся, пока можешь, солнце у нас не так уж часто.

— Курите, Роман Вениаминович? — ехидно тянет Ваня, оборачиваясь.

— Евстигнеев, — предупреждающе рокочет Худяков.

Ваня поднимает руки в качестве капитуляции. Некоторое время стоят в тишине, пока парень меланхолически затягивается, а преподаватель достаёт свои айкос.

— Выглядишь так, как будто тебя что-то гложет, — разрывает тишину мужчина.

— Что, так всё очевидно?

— В зеркало, блядь, посмотри и узнаешь.

— Мне кажется, что вы единственный преподаватель, который так ведёт себя со студентами, да ещё и матерится, — смеётся Ваня.

— Так хули, я же пёс, — хмыкает Худяков.

Евстигнеев чувствует, как волна веселья сбрасывает накопившееся у него напряжение. Кто бы что ни говорил про Романа Вениаминовича, но Ване с ним было очень легко и комфортно. Даже несмотря на его характер.

— Можно спросить? — решается парень.

— Ну попробуй.

— Если бы вы влюбились в кого-то, в кого не должны были, что бы вы сделали?

Худяков поворачивает голову к Ване и долго, пристально на него смотрит.

— Ты в меня втрескался что-ли?

— Что? Нет! Роман Вениаминович…

— Ну и рожа у тебя была, ты бы видел, — смеётся преподаватель.

— Ну я же серьёзно спрашивал, — насупился Ваня.

— Блядь, Вань, что значит «не должен»? Кому что я должен?

— Обществу, — неуверенно тянет Ваня.

— Нахуй общество. Оно постоянно навязывает нам свои рамки и ограничения. Но ведь моя жизнь — только моя. Если я кого-то люблю, то это только моё дело и того человека, к которому у меня чувства. А все эти «должен», «не должен» — чушь собачья.

— Даже если это парень?

— Да кому какое дело, кто с кем спит?

— Разумно, — тянет Ваня, обдумывая услышанное.

Пока парень погрузился в свои мысли, Худяков уже успел докурить и теперь стоял, изучающе смотря на Ваню.

— Короче, просто иди и позови наконец Фёдорова на свиданку, — неожиданно произносит он.

— Что? Как…

— Да по вам всё видно, Евстигнеев, — скалится преподаватель. — Сидите там на последних партах, воркуете.

— Мы не воркуем!

— Рассказывай.

Мужчина коротко хмыкает и поворачивается в сторону главного входа, собираясь идти на собственную пару, которую в данный момент прогуливал.

— Роман Вениаминович, — окликает его Ваня. — Не такой уж вы и пёс.

Худяков от этого заявления громко смеётся и бросает напоследок:

— Пёс не животное, Вань, пёс — это выбор.

***

— Собирайся, — на Мирона сверху прилетают его же джинсы.

— Ну Вааань, — тянет он. — Может, никуда не пойдём, а? Посмотрим сериал какой-нибудь.

— Нет, — даже не задумавшись припечатывает парень, шаря в мироновском шкафу. — Ты мне обещал.

— Ну Вань, ну я пьяный же был, — Мирон продолжает лелеять надежду уломать Ваню.

— То есть ты за свои слова не отвечаешь? — Евстигнеев наконец поворачивается к нему, скрещивая руки на груди.

— Отвечаю, — возражает Мирон.

— Вот и пошли тогда, — и прежде, чем ему успевают возразить, бросает небрежное. — Я уже студию снял.

Мирон издаёт протяжный стон, но смиряется со своей участью быть Ваниной моделью сегодня.

— Могу я хоть одежду сам себе выбрать?

— Нет, — доносится из шкафа.

Пару минут спустя, Ваня радостно извлекает из шкафа рубашку. Ту самую, которую Мирон у него забрал.

— Надень вот это.

— Это что, месть? — выгибает бровь Мирон.

— Какая такая месть? — строит невинное лицо друг. — Это же твоя рубашка, ты сам сказал.

Фёдоров хмыкает, но всё-таки берёт протянутую вещь. Ваня уже было собирается ретироваться в ванную, чтобы уложить волосы, но Мирон успевает схватить его за запястье.

— Стой.

— Что?

— Оставь так, — выпаливает Мирон, понимая, что отступать уже поздно.

— Так?

— Да, тебе лучше с чёлкой… мне так больше нравится.

Ваня чуть дёргает головой, так, что эта самая чёлка его глаза закрывает.

— Хорошо, — соглашается он.

Мирон неохотно отпускает его запястье и делает шаг назад, чтобы затем развернуться и надеть уже эту рубашку. Кончики его ушей предательски жжёт.

***

Студия совсем небольшая. Похожа, если честно, на чью-то квартиру, но с фоном и расставленной повсюду аппаратурой.

Пока Ваня суетится, подготавливает всё, Мирон неловко мнётся в углу… ровно до того момента, как замечает шкаф с книгами. Если спросить Ваню, то он бы сказал, что глаза у его соседа разгораются, когда он на книги смотрит. Сам Мирон бы на это, правда, глаза закатил и ответил бы, что Ванька преувеличивает.

Пальцы невесомо проходятся по корешкам, выбирая, примериваясь. Затем аккуратно достаёт одну, открывая её и вдыхая запах страниц.

Проходит, наверное, минут пять, как до Мирона доходит, что мерный звук на краю сознания — это вовсе не часы — щелчки затвора фотоаппарата.

— Что ты делаешь? — рассеяно спрашивает он Ваню.

— Фотографирую.

— Я не был готов!

— Всё в порядке, мне нравится как ты выглядишь когда читаешь.

Мирон глубоко вздыхает, ставя книгу на место и решительно поворачивается к другу. Зачем он вообще на это согласился?

— Может, начнём уже?

Мирону всегда было неловко под объективом камеры, хотя его все и убеждали, что он очень фотогеничен.

Оказалось, что с Ваней, в качестве фотографа, ему комфортно стоять под нацеленным на него объективом фотоаппарата.

— Мир, можешь волосы чуть взлохматить? — говорит ему Ваня, проходясь оценивающим взглядом, от которого Мирон уговаривает себя не краснеть. — И ещё пуговицу верхнюю расстегнуть.

— Так? — Мирон проходится пальцами по своим волосам.

— Нет, — хмурится Ваня. — Дай я сам.

Камеру он откладывает в сторону и подходит к другу. Пока Ваня руками пытается уложить его волосы, Мирон залипает куда-то в область Ваниной ключицы. Хули он такой высокий?

— Вроде всё, — заключает Ваня.

Мирон не хочет, чтобы Ваня от него отходил. Мирон хочет стоять вот так близко и слышать его дыхание, чувствовать исходящее от него тепло.

Ваня, когда руки опускает, не смог удержаться случайно мажет пальцами по щеке друга. Мирон от этого голову вскидывает, смотря Ване в лицо. Слишком близко. Они так и стояли всё это время?

«Очень натурально, конечно», — думает Ваня, вглядываясь в покорившие его голубые омуты — в них бы нырнуть с головой, да не выплыть обратно, что Ваня и сделал уже давно.

Молчание затягивается. Ваня осторожно, боясь всё разрушить, тянется пальцами к пальцам Мирона. Ваня сегодня смелый очень. За это, пожалуй, он должен купить Роману Вениаминовичу пару его любимых белых русских.

Волна облегчения и счастья накатывает на него, когда Мирон его пальцы в ответ сжимает и улыбается. Поцелуй получается лёгким совсем и нежным. Они оба даже надеяться не смели на то, что это когда-нибудь произойдёт.

Отстранившись, Ваня утыкается носом в макушку Мирона, одной рукой притягивая его ближе к себе, а второй всё также сжимает пальцы своего соседа.

— Я и не надеялся, — бормочет он.

— Я тоже, — отвечает Мирон, утыкаясь Ване в плечо.

На всех снимках, сделанных после этого Мирон не может сдержать улыбки, а Ваня постоянно подходит что-нибудь поправить — лишь бы прикоснуться.

***

— Евстигнеев, опять куришь? — рокочет у Вани за спиной.

— Роман Вениаминович, опять пару прогуливаете? — смеётся в ответ парень.

— Да блядь, как-то тухло там.

— Вы же преподаватель, сделайте, чтобы было не тухло.

— В прошлый раз, когда я пытался развлечься, на меня жалобу накатали, — обиженно хмурится Худяков.

Ваня рад вот таким вот встречам с преподавателем. На самом деле, парень уже давно считает Худякова не просто преподом, но скорее другом.

— Я вижу, что ты таки взял яйца в кулак и позвал Фёдорова на свиданку. Ворковать на парах вы стали ещё больше.

— Не совсем всё так было, но да, — счастливо улыбается Ваня. — Я кстати, должен сказать вам за это спасибо. Если бы мы тогда не поговорили, не уверен, что у меня хватило бы смелости.

— Хватило бы, Вань, — отмахивается мужчина. — Просто на это понадобилось бы больше времени.

— И всё-таки спасибо, — говорит Ваня. — С меня пару белых русских.

— Зовёшь препода в бар? — скалится Роман Вениаминович.

— Так вы же не просто какой-то там препод.

— Я согласен, но на автомат по предмету даже не надейся. Дрочить буду больше других, чтобы неповадно было.

— Блииин, а я рассчитывал, — шутит Ваня.

Худяков затягивается последний раз, становясь вдруг серьёзным.

— Только, Вань, будьте осторожней в проявлении своих чувств на людях. Особенно на парах или на территории универа. Не все к этому так легко относятся как я. В России живём, хули.

— Да, я понимаю, Роман Вениаминович, — кивает парень, соглашаясь. — Спасибо вам.

— Бывай, пёс, — скалится Худяков, собираясь уходить. — Жду от тебя сообщение с временем и названием бара.

Ваня на это только смеётся, радуясь, что у него появился такой друг.

***

Кровати они с Мироном не сдвигают как в любовных романах и фанфиках, которые очень любит один их одногруппник, потому что «да у тебя тут повсюду книги», «ты что, оставляешь фотоаппарат на подушке?» и «ходить будет неудобно». Мирон всё также зачитывается до утра, забывая выключить свет, а Ваня засыпает под шелест страниц и с новыми фотками читающего Мирона в телефоне.

Что изменилось, так это открытость их перед друг другом. Стало больше прикосновений, появились утренние поцелуи, поцелуи украдкой в течении дня и поцелуи — пожелания спокойной ночи. Появились игривые предложения принять душ вместе и «Мир, подвинься, хочу с тобой полежать».

Жара, как и хотел Ваня, наконец-то спала, и можно было пробираться под одеяло к Мирону под предлогом того, что холодно. Мирон делал вид, что верил, наслаждаясь теплом прижимающегося к нему Вани.

— Вань, я тебя никогда… — шепчет Мирон, переполненный чувствами, сжимая руку любимого, теперь уже точно своего.

— Я тебя тоже, Мир.


End file.
